One Day You Will
by Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan
Summary: What happens between Avery and Juliette after 2x10 "Tomorrow Never Comes". Multi Chapter fic once 'Nashville' starts up again. Comment/Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Nashville fanfic so comments would be more than welcome (: I got the idea for the fic after watching 2x10 "Tomorrow Never Comes" and listening to 'One More Night' by Maroon 5. I'm a BIG Juliette/Avery shipper. I know this chapter is short but I want to try and make this a muti-chapter story. Anyways enjoy! Comment/Review**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She felt numb. She had almost confessed her love to Avery, and there he was with Scarlett. Of course he was with Scarlett, why would she think he wasn't. Seeing her half-naked in his apartment had been like a slap in the face. Except it hurt much more. Tears ran down her face as Charlies words echoed in her head._ "You opened my eyes to a world of possibilities, I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you. I hope one day you'll find someone who can"_

"Juliette" Avery's voice echoed down the hall. She didn't turn around. She felt humiliated, hurt and embarrassed. She ran out the front door of the apartment complex. Wiping her tears as she opened the door of the white SUV.

"Drive" she ordered closing the door. Her driver just nodded. She bit her lip not wanting to break down till she was safely behind the closed doors of her house.

Once inside her house she leaned against the cold wooden door and really started crying.

"Juliette?" Glenn's voice was soft and full of worry. "Glenn, I didn't know you were here" her voice cracking with emotion. She wiped the tears away and walked into her kitchen.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Glenn knew not to ask, unless he wanted his head ripped off, but he had to he'd seen her like this; not after her mothers death.

"I'm fine. Really" she flashed him her press smile. She poured herself a glass of wine, but then decided against drinking it. She wasn't about to drown her sorrows in alcohol like her mother.

"If there isn't anything important you would like to tell me please leave." She took a deep breath before walking over to her white couch.

"Glenn, please. Leave" her voice was sharp, despite how hurt she felt. "Very well, goodnight Juliette, I'll call you tomorrow" he said before walking out of her house. He knew she needed time alone to get over what ever had her this upset, but he felt like she might do something stupid. He decided against doing anything about it, hoping she was in one piece tomorrow morning when he came by.

Juliette planed on taking a nice hot shower and then going to sleep. But instead she was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out as she tried to write a song. Writing came to her much easier when she was hurting. But this, this hurt too much. She had let him SEE, let him IN, let him KNOW the real Juliette Barnes, not the one everyone thinks they know. And now she was crying over it. Crying because she was never going to be anyone's first choice, crying because no one was ever going to make her a better person, no one was going to love her.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always had to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

She started humming the song, it wasn't by any means country but the lyrics, she felt like they were written for her, at least the only part she knew anyway. She chuckled at the truth of the lyrics. That was her. Juliette Barnes. She never let anyone in, always put on a fake smile. She never got attached to someone because they would eventually disappoint her, they always did. But Avery. Avery was different.

* * *

**A/N:**

Songs used

Title: Lady Antebellum 'One Day You Will'

Lyrics: Demi Lovato 'Let it go'

**I don't own ABC or Nashville, I just use the characters for my own ideas and fantasies. I also don't own any of the songs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Since i want this to be my first muti chapter fic im going to leave this open untill Nashville comes back in January. Hopefully i'll be able to keep it going, if not then i'll mark it as 'complete'. Hope you guys enjoy it! I also hope I did the characters justice! Sorry if i messed them up! All mistakes are mine. Comments are always welcome! (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

Juliette had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. Groaning she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled into the pillow. But she soon heard foot steps and a soft voice next to her.

"Juliette? Do you still want me to go away?" the soft voice asked. She knew that voice. Dreamed about it. That voice sang along with her at the Music Festival. Avery. Pulling the pillow away from her face she looked up at him.

"No. I guess not" she said sitting up.

"How did you get in?" she questioned.

"The door was unlocked, don't worry I locked it" he said in that calm voice of his.

"You writing a new song?" he asked pointing to the guitar and note pad that were on the floor next to her.

"Yeah you could say that" She looked away, not wanting to look at him in the eyes, knowing she would cry again.

"Can I help?" caution laced his voice as he sat next to her on the rug.

"If its going to make you leave, then why not" she spat at him as she threw the note pad his way.

"Ok so what do ya have so far?" he said as looking at the lyrics on the paper.

"I just need a chorus, and im done" she said as she picked up the guitar and sang the opening piece.

_You feel like you're falling backwards  
Like you're slippin' through the cracks  
Like no one would even notice  
If you left this town and never came back  
You walk outside and all you see is rain  
You look inside and all you feel is pain_

Her voice echoed through the house full of hurt and loss. She had just put her heart out for him a second time. These lyrics were written for him, because of him. This wasn't like her what so ever. She looked over and saw that he was writing something down on the paper, she took it as a chance to make up her mind and protect her heart.

"You know what its late, you should leave" she said standing up and placing the guitar on the couch.

"Ok just listen to this...please." he said looking up at her.

"NO! just...leave...please" she turned her back to him knowing that the tears would soon start to fall. And then she heard his soft, smooth voice. Just like she had when he sang with her at the Festival.

_And you can't see it now_

_But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's_ _not the way you feel  
But one day you will_

Juliette was silently crying as she heard Avery sing. It's like he was singing to her. Apologizing to her for being with Scarlett. Apologizing for hurting her.

"Yeah...thats perfect...thanks" she said still crying. She started walking into her kitchen but Avery stopped her.

"Hey" he said grabbing her by her arm. "Wait...I'm sorry...you're not the only one who feels something ya know"

"Let me go Avery!" she said half heartedly trying to fight him off.

"No listen" turning her around he put both his hands on either side of her face.

"I'm sorry. I...I do feel something for you...but i don't want to ruin this amazing friendship we have. You make me a better person, I can trust you...I..." Juliettes eyes were starting to water all over again. Before she could protest she felt his soft lips on hers. It wasn't a demanding kiss, but a sweet, soft kiss full of promise. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him pull away, and regretted kissing.

"Let's go to bed yeah? You need it and it's late. Plus the songs finished" Avery said as he brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"I can't Avery, I can't sleep with you and then wake up and pretend it didn't mean anything" Juliette said as she pulled away from his embrace and started walking down the hall to her room.

"Juls, it's just sleep, no sex. I would never think of having sex with you while your hurt. I couldn't take advantage of you like that" he said a few paces behind her.

Juliette held the door to her bedroom open."Did you just call me Juls?" she questioned placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah..I did sorry if you don't like it" he said standing in front of her. She gave him a small smile before stepping a side and letting him in.

"I do like it, just don't call me that in front of anyone else, got it?" she said as she walked into her bathroom. Avery chuckled as he walked into her room. He sat down on the edge of the king size bed.

"Got it" he said as he started taking his shoes off.

Juliette come out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts a few minutes later."What about Scarlett? Did you just leave her?" she said as Avery stood up and kicked off his jeans.

"No. She went to bed and I left a note for her, saying you needed me in the studio early." he said running his hands through his hair.

"So you lied to her? she said as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"No. We are going to the studio tomorrow. The songs finished, might as well record it" Avery said as he pulled back the duvet and climbed in.

"I guess you're right. Hey! don't even think about it Barkley!" Juliette stood next to the bed arms crossed over her chest.

"But I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong" her voice sharp as she stared daggers into him.

"I don't understand you, one minute.."

"Avery, this is my side of the bed" she said breaking out into a full smile.

"Now, Get. Over. There." she said playfully shoving him to the other side. Avery let out a sigh of relief as he moved to the other side.

"For a second I though..."

"I know Avery, I was kidding" Juliette said softly as she slipped in next to him.

"Night Juls" Avery said before placing a kiss on her forehead."Night Avery" she said kissing his cheek then clicking off the nightstand light.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Nashville or any of the characters! I also don't own any of the songs I used. The only thing I own is the story line! Comment/Favorite**

Song Used:

Lyrics: One Day You Will by Lady Antebellum


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't want to keep writing this story till Nashville came back but I saw the new promo and it sparked this! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are always welcome! (: And a BIG thanks too those of you who have read it and are Favoriting/Following it! That means A LOT! *Big hug!***

**Spoilers: For all of Season 2B, Since I dont know in what episode they will come out in!**

* * *

Juliette woke up the next day to the smell of french toast being made. A smile spread across her face as she stretched out like a cat. Having had the most restful nights sleep she got up and padded down the hall to her kitchen. It was barely 8:30 AM but the sun streaming in through the glass window made her squint slightly. A genuine smile spread across her face when she saw Avery standing in her kitchen making french toast and what looked like bacon.

"Morning" she called out as she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you like french toast. I hope you do. I also made bacon." Avery said as he placed the last piece of bacon on a plate and turned off the stove.

"Oh..um..thanks really...but I don't eat breakfast" she said apologetically as she sat down on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Oh come on, everyone eats breakfast." taking a plate with two slices of french toast and a strip of bacon he walked over to Juliette.

"Here try some" he said as he cut a small piece.

"No seriously I don't eat breakfast" pushing the fork and his hand away as she said so.

"Please Juliette. For me?" Avery said with pleading eyes.

Sighing she took the fork from his hand and dipped it in more sirup. "Fine" she said before putting the piece into her mouth. Juliette's eyes went slightly wide as she chewed. "Oh my god, this is so good" she said as she moaned slightly.

"I knew you'd like it. Its my grandma's recipe" he said as he went to grab a plate for himself.

"Thank You" Juliette said with compleat honesty.

"No need to thank me, I wanted to make breakfast for you" Avery said before leaning in and kissing her. The kiss started out sweet but as soon as Juliette let his tongue into her mouth things heated up. Avery smiled into the kiss as he pulled away. "Good Morning to you too Miss. Barnes" he said teasingly

Juliette chuckled slightly as she pecked his cheek. "Morning Barkley" she said before turning to the delicious plate of french toast. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Juliette groaned. "Who could that be?!" she barked with her mouth half full of food. She walked to her door and opened it to reveal Glenn. "Juliette. I was just stopping by to see how you were doing. I also have some business to talk about." He didn't want to tell her about Jeff being his usual ass self but it had to be done.

"Sure Glenn come on in. Do you want breakfast?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in. Then closed the door behind him. "Breakfast?" Juliette could tell by the ton of his voice that he was surprised that she had offered him breakfast.

"Yeah Avery made some amazing french toast" she said as she sat down on the stool again and drank some orange juice. "Help yourself there's plenty to go around" she said motioning to the plate next to the stove with 5 pieces of freshly made french toast.

"Oh ok sure. Thanks. Morning Avery" He greeted as he grabbed a plate for himself and put one slice on his plate. He didn't ask why Avery was here so early or why he made breakfast, it did make him wonder but asking could wait. "So about work" he started as he cut into the french toast.

"Not now Glenn. I'm eating" Juliette shot him a look.

"Ok. Not now" he said taking the hint.

"So Glenn, Juliette and I wrote a song together maybe we can record it today or sometime this week" Avery said as he cleared his plate.

"Oh um I don't think todays a good idea Juliette's pretty busy today. Going over venues. We might even leave today" He said cautiously as he chewed. "This is very good Avery"

"Thanks. and maybe next time" Avery said as he placed his plate in the sink and grabbed his leather jacket from the couch. "Well I should get going, probably pack incase we head out today." he said as he headed for the door. "Bye Juliette, I'll call you later."

Juliette smiled. "Ok. Bye Avery. Thanks for breakfast" she called out.

"So whats this about 'work'" she said turning to her manager as she set down her fork.

"Well, Jeff wants to the tour to be a bit shorter. After the fiasco at the Music Festival, he just didn't want a repeat of that and neither do I"

"Jeff can kiss my ass. It's my tour. I call the shots not him. Now call everyone up and tell them we're headed out today. Whats our first stop?" She said standing up, leaving her half eaten breakfast and headed to her room. Glenn followed behind her, poking at his phone to get the information she wanted. "Ok I'll have Emily call them. First stop is Austin Texas" He said as he stopped at her bedroom door. "Ok well get moving!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Should we call Avery?" he called back. "Do I have another lead guitar player that could play on such short notice that I don't know of?!" she yelled, as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"No. I'll call him" Glenn said as he turned around. "What was he doing here so early anyways?" "None of your business Glenn" Juliette called out. He nodded before turning around and making the needed calls.

The next thing anyone knew they were all on stage rehearsing for the show that they were playing that night. Juliette and her whole crew were used to it feeling like a blur when they were on tour. The only time it didn't was when they were on stage playing or at an after party unwinding. The rehearsal had gone smoothly with Juliette only having to yell at three people for not doing their job right.

"Juliette. We should get going. It's almost time. Avery's already at the arena with the band" Emily's calm voice echoed in the hotel room. "Ok I'm comin'!" she called out as she picked up her purse and followed Emily out of the room.

They all walked out of the hotel to a waiting crowd of fans. Or so they thought. The next thing anyone knew Juliette was covered in black goop that an angry fan had thrown at her. No one, not Juliette, nor Glenn, nor Emily, nor any of her bodyguards had expected a fan throwing something at her. They had never done something like that. They loved her too much to do that, Juliette was shocked as the black goop stuck to her hair and clothing. She was met with an angry crowd of fans. Holding up signs, some where yelling 'Homewrecker' some where yelling meaner insults. Juliette was thankful that she was escorted to the waiting black SUV fast enough to avoid any cameras, _'But not fast enough' _she thought as she looked down at her clothing. She was also kind of happy that Avery hadn't been here to witness her fans turn on her. But at the same time she wished he was, so that she could have some kind of support, someone to lean on, and a shoulder to cry on.

As soon as Juliette got to the arena she changed into something clean before going to rehearsal. She knew that Avery felt that something was wrong. She couldn't talk to him. Maybe after the show she could tell him what was wrong. Right now they all needed to make sure they had a solid show.

"What the hell! Where was everyone?! Half of arena was empty!" Juliette yelled at Glenn as soon as she got off stage, throwing her earpiece at the tech guy.

"I don't know but I have bad news. Jeff called he said more venues ate starting to drop you." He said as he tried to keep up with Juliette

"I thought we sold this place out" She barked over her shoulder at Glenn.  
"We did. But I'm guessing the people who didn't come were outside the hotel today"

She knew why her fans were doing this. She knew why they hated her. They couldn't stand to look at her. It was her fault after all. She walked into her dressing room, thankful to see Emily already there waiting for her. She just slammed the door in Glenn's face. After changing she put on a robe and started to take her make up off.

"Are you ok?" Emily's voice was full of concern after what had happened earlier that day she had the right to be.

"They hate me" her voice breaking as tears welled up in her eyes. "Did you see how they were looking at me?" she said as she took off the last of her make up. "Its my fault. I should have never gotten involved with Charlie"

"You need to rest, we'll get you back to the hotel and you can forget about all this" Emily said.

"How can I?! They hate me! The people who got me here! That buy my album! That should support me! They hate me!" She yelled slamming her fist on the counter as tears blurred her vision.

Juliette was thankful that her band had grabbed Avery before he could find her. Everyone was at the bar in the hotel celebrating another great performance. She just took another long swing of the vodka in her water bottle. No one had questioned her drinking from it on the drive over. _'Hopefully no one smelled my breath' _she though as she stepped into the elevator. As soon as doors closed she took out a bottle of Oxy and popped two pills washing them down with vodka before pressing the button to her floor. She threw both bottles away in the trash by the elevator. By the time she reached her room they were starting to take effect. She managed to open and close the door. But she wasn't so lucky with her clothes. _'Guess mixing Oxy and alcohol are not a good idea'_ she thought to herself as her vision started to go in and out. She was able to take her shoes and jeans off before passing out on the bed.

Avery had wanted to go talk to Juliette last night. But the guys from the band had dragged him to the hotel's bar. He knew something was very wrong. He felt it. He also learned from Jimmy, the bass player, that on her way to the arena Juliette had been attacked by an angry fan. Something about black goop. All he had wanted to do was hold her. He knew she was hurting. Her fans had turned on her, of course she was hurting. Last night he had wanted to go to her room but decided that she needed her rest, he could talk to her in the morning.

It was already 9:45 AM. They didn't have a show to play but it was odd that Juliette wasn't up yet. Avery walked to the elevator and pressed the call button.

"Hey Nick" he said to one of Juliette's bodyguards.

"Avery" he said with a nod.

"Have you seen Juliette? Shes not answering her phone and she's not up yet. That doesn't seem like her"

"No I haven't. I was actually on my way to see her" he said as they both stepped into the elevator. Avery pressed the button for Juliette's floor.

They rode in an awkward silence. As they stepped out of the elevator Avery's heart started to speed up. He really wanted to see her. He hope she was ok with all that was going on right now. Nick opened the door to the room to let Avery in.

The world seemed to stop and spin all at the same time. He felt like someone hard poured ice-cold water on him. What he saw was something he hoped he would never see again. His heart was in his throat as he ran across the room to Juliette. Her body was at a strange angle and so was her head. She was half-naked. He didn't care. But she wasn't moving. He shook her. Called her name. But she didn't move. Her body was limp. What had happened? What had she taken? His mind was racing as he shook her again. "Juliette! Juliette! Wake up!" desperation laced his voice as he shook her one more time.

"An ambulance is on the way" Nick said. Avery guessed he had seen that Juliette wasn't responding.

"We're closer to the hospital, I'll take her" picking her up in his arms as he said so. Nick nodded and called John to have a car waiting for them as they made their way to the elevator. Once they got in the elevator Avery hugged Juliette a bit closer to his chest. He kept wondering why she would do something like this. "You should have come to me Juls" he whispered in her ear as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way across the lobby as fast as they could.

Once at the hospital Avery wanted to be the one to go into the ER with her but Nick had told him to call Glenn and Emily to let them know what happened. After making the needed calls he paced back and forth in the waiting room hoping and praying that Juliette was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Sorry that it has taken me this long to update! But now that I have to wait a week in order to watch the episodes. I will finish this story tho! No matter what! Hope you guys like it! Review and Follow/Favorite.**

**PS. It IS going to take me longer to update and I'm sorry but I will update. That being said things in the story won't go with the most recent episodes, and I'm sorry about that!**

* * *

The second Avery saw Glenn come out of the ER he jumped up and walked up to him, needing to know how Juliette was doing. It had been about three hours since they had brought her in.

"How is she?" sadness was audible in his voice.

"She's fine. They let her go already. Bo took her out the back way." he paused "You should probably get back to Nashville. We might cancel the tour."

"Has the press gotten a hold of this?" Avery asked as he and Glenn walked out of the hospital.

"No. Thank God they haven't. We can't risk this getting out, I'll go over a statement with Juliette that we can release"  
A black SUV stooped at the curb, Avery guessed it was for Glenn.

"Come on. We'll go back to the hotel so you can pack your things."  
Avery just nodded. He really didn't want to leave but Juliette needed to rest and head back home.

Avery's head pounded. He didn't understand why Scarlett was making a big deal about recording with Gunner. For crying out loud Kelly Clarkson wanted to hear them! Why would anyone turn down a once in a life time opportunity? He knew what it was like to have a glimpse of fame and rune it. Maybe Scarlett wasn't ready for fame yet.

"I can't pretend that I could work with him again! I can't pretend that every time I see his stupid face I don't just want to punch him!" Scarlett was pacing back and forth as she seethed with anger.

"Really? You want to punch him in the face?" he said with amusement. He would actually pay to see Scarlett punch anyone. He was starting to get tired of her always complaining about Gunner and Zoe, she had to let that go sooner or later.

"I'm not actually going to punch him in the face" she said as she continued to pace back and forth. Avery still didn't understand what the big deal was.

"You broke up with the guy. Now he's seein' someone else and so are you, why is it so hard to be around him? You still have feelings for him?" That could be one explanation as to why she was acting this way. Scarlett turned around and face him.

"I don't know do you still have feelings for Juliette?" she spat. Avery got up, he could not believe she was saying something like that.

"You're kidding me right?" he tried to act surprised and shocked, because deep down he really did have feelings for Juliette. Specially after he thought he had lost her.

"No you don't just turn up at some bodies house at 2am unless something is pulling you there" Scarlett knew that he had feelings for her, even if Avery didn't want to admit it.

"She has nothing to do with this" Avery said defensively. "I saw the way you looked at her, Avery" Scarlett said softly. She knew that she was right after he didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I know that look because that's how you used to look at me." Avery was silent. She was right, he did have feelings for Juliette. He slowly sat down on the couch, as he ran his hands through his hair.

Scarlett sat down next to him,"I know you wanted us to work, I did too, but we just don't feel the same way about each other anymore. It was just familiar, safe."

Avery turned to look at her "You're right and I'm so sorry about that." Scarlett hugged him lightly

"Its ok. We were both using each other. Friends?" she asked. "Yeah, friends" he said as he smiled slightly at her.

"This is Ryan Seacrest here with the amazing Juliette Barnes! Its not every day that you come to LA so I'm very happy to have you here!" Ryan's voice filled the studio.

"Thank You so much Ryan its great to be here" Juliette chirped into the mic.

"So Juliette what bring you to Los Angeles?"

"I was filming the music video for my new single 'Dreams'. It turned out amazing I can't wait for everyone too see it"

"Well I can't wait to see it either! I'm a big fan of your music. There are rumors about why you were admitted to the hospital while you were in Austin, Texas about two or three weeks ago. What really happened?" Ryan questioned.

"Well Ryan, I'm fine right now but i got a stomach flu while in Austin and the Doctors told me to rest for a few days so that's why we had to cancel the rest of the tour. Am terribly sorry that we had to cancel but I just wasn't feeling good"

"Well there you have it. The real reason why Juliette Barnes canceled her tour. Really hope you get better" Ryan gave her one of his charming smiles.

"So I was on Twitter a few days ago and I saw quite a few people tweeting that you were going to become a member of The Opry. Is that right?"

"Yes Ryan that is right. I'm going to be inducted at The Opry. It's quite an honer to even be on that stage. It's a blessing really. And I have to Thank Rayna James for probably convincing them to let me become a member" she said with a laugh. She really was great full to Rayna for that because she knew that Brad Paisley didn't like her at all, he wouldn't have picked her to join The Opry without Rayna's convincing.

"That's amazing. Congrats. On twitter a lot of your fans are wondering if they would get a refund for the shows that were cancelled. Are they going to?"

"Well I was talking with my manager about that and we are not going to be giving refunds but, we are going to accept them at some charity concerts that were going to do."

"That's very generous of you. How are those concerts going to work? And whose going to profit from them?"

"I do feel the need to give back. I've been given so much, its time I give back. 15% percent of all profits are going to go to Red Cross, Humane Society, and The Make a Wish Foundation. The venues will be able to pick what foundation they want to donate the 15% to"

"Well that sounds amazing Juliette and I'm sure you're going to look amazing at the Opry. But 'all the time we have folks. Thank You Juliette for being here. We'll be back after a few commercials"

After a few minutes of talking with Ryan, Juliette walked out of the studio with Glenn. "That was great. Thank You for sticking to what Emily told you to say" He was very surprised that she had been so mature about it and hadn't complained. He would have been shocked and worried had it been a year ago, but after what happened with her mom and then Charlie he figured that had made her mature.

"So Glenn where to next?" she said pulling him out of his thoughts as the SUV pulled into traffic, "We're headed back to Nashville. Your Opry presentation is tomorrow night. Might as well get a good-nights sleep." Juliette had tuned him out after he said they were going back to Nashville. Her thoughts drifted off to Avery, the one person she wished would be at the Opry with her.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine and I tried really hard on the whole radio interview part. Sorry if it sucks! Comment/Review! (:**


End file.
